Dynasty
by TrueWarrior
Summary: A blown tag leads to the rebirth of one of the greatest tag teams in WWE history


**Dynasty**

Chapter 1/?

By TrueWarrior

Email: great_maker@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A blown tag leads to the rebirth of one of the greatest tag-teams in WWE history.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers in this fan fic or anything associated with the WWE.

CHAPTER ONE  
Singled Out and Three Chair Shots

The match seesawed back and forth. The Dudley Boyz, as well as Christian and Y2J Chris Jericho were formidable tag-teams. Since the pay-per-view, Christian and Jericho found themselves' back in the hunt for the tag-team title, having won nearly impossible matches.

Jericho found himself on the receiving end of an elbow to the stomach. He felt dazed for a moment, and the next thing he knew he was being hit in the face. Then came another stinging blow, followed by a deep voice saying, "suck this". But before the blow could land, he ducked under and picked up Bubba Ray into a beautiful back suplex. JR and The King commentated on the match, watching with great interest. They were stating the obvious, how Bubba and D'Von had such wonderful tag-team chemistry.

Once more, Jericho and Bubba locked up. Bubba went for a punch, but Jericho countered with a knife chop. Again and again, Jericho attacked with knife chops. The crowd offered their response to the attacks. Ross was commenting how Jericho had chopped, making mention of how the great Ric Flair used the same attack. When the attacks subsided, the crowd booed as Bubba countered with a shove to turnbuckle. As D'Von tried to get a tag in, Jericho pushed Bubba to the turnbuckle and hit him with a low blow. Referee Earl Hebner should have seen it, but he did not.

Both Jericho and Bubba were out cold, following a double clothesline. Hebner was up to three in his count. Jericho was starting to come to, but only a little bit. Christian was impatiently stomping his foot in his corner, waiting to get tagged in. All he got for his frustration was a flying elbow that sent him flying down to ground below. As Jericho continued crawling slowly, he did not hear the crowd cheering, as D'Von quickly charged into the ring. He elbowed Jericho, stopping him from making a tag and as Christian made his way into the ring, he got clotheslined. Christian was out again, leaving Jericho with both Dudleys.

Jericho tried an Irish whip, but he was immediately countered. He knew what was coming and there was no getting out of this move. As the crowd roared louder, the maneuver happened. The 3-D, or Dudley Death Drop, was the most lethal tag-team move, other than the Doomsday Device; that move belonged to the Legion of Doom. Jericho felt D'Von fall on top of him into a pin. The crowd cheered wildly, as Hebner issued the three-count. In a matter of seconds, it was over. "Here are your winners," Lilian Garcia's voice called out, "and still World Tag Team champions, the Dudley Boyz!" The crowd cheered wildly, as the Dudleys celebrated their win. As they paced around, saluting the crowd and waving their hands about, their celebration was short-lived.

As soon as Bubba Ray turned around, something cold smacked him hard in the head. Upon closer inspection, it was a steel chair. The assailant was none-other than Christian. He was fed up, having come so close to getting tag team gold, only to lose to the Dudleys. D'Von came to help his half-brother only to get a chair shot of his own. Both brothers were down, and Jericho was now starting to come to. He smiled at Christian, proud of what his partner had done. What Y2J was not prepared for was a chair shot to his face. Christian was pissed, and it clearly showed as he struck his tag-team partner. He threw the chair down to the canvas and walked over to the opposite side of the ring, asking for a mic.

Reluctantly, Lilian handed Christian the mic. Christian turned it on and knelt beside Jericho, as he was starting to come to. "**AS OF THIS MOMENT, Y2-JACKASS,**" he said, practically screaming at his former partner. "**OUR TAG-TEAM PARTNERSHIP IS OVER!**" He threw down the mic, as it emitted a small fizz. His music filled the speakers as he rolled out of the ring, the crowd obvious confused and stunned in surprise.

"I never thought I'd see the day Christian strike his own partner," JR commentated, as the young Canadian walked back to the locker room.

"I'm as surprised as you are, JR," King said. "Let's look at the replay." On the small TV screen, the picture showed what had just transpired. "Not only does he single handedly take out the Dudleys, but he also takes out his tag-team partner." Lawler winced slightly as he watched. "I mean, just listen to those shots."

"Well, Christian is obviously fuming over being with Jericho."

"Doesn't he want to be a tag-team champion?"

"Believe me, he does, but it looks like it won't be with Jericho."


End file.
